


The Little Things

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance is here because its in the show thats it, Canon Compliant, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, implied klance, mostly - Freeform, that can be ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: No one realizes how much the little things can effect a person. No one realizes how much a tube of lipgloss can mean to Lance.





	1. Lipgloss and a Question

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before S5 came out so the names of Lance's family members won't match the show.
> 
> Also something I noticed when writing is how weird it is writing dysphoria for an trans feminine (would Lance be considered that?) for me. I'm a trans guy so I know what dysphoria feels like, but everything that bothers me, every thing that I despise is exactly what, in this story, that Lance wants. Its just weird to write about. 
> 
> I did thoroughly enjoy writing this and this is something that I'm very proud of.

You walk in to find your roommate, Hunk, an absolute sunshine child, fiddling with a tube of lipgloss. You're lipgloss. The lipgloss that belongs to Lance McClain, absolutly anazing cargo pilot, and fabulous loverboy.

Loverboy.

Boy.

People saw you as a boy.

People saw you as a boy even though that wasn't quite you, and Hunk saw you as a boy, except now in his hands was your favorite tube of lipgloss.

You felt like your heart had stopped.

"DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" You screech, desperately, desperately reaching out to it.

You would do anything to get that lipgloss back. You would do anything to make this moment not exist in the first place.

People saw you as a boy. You where fine with that, they didn't know.

You don't know what you'd do if people did know.

You don't know what you'd do if Hunk did know and call you a boy anyways.

"Why do you have lipgloss, dude?" Hunk looks up to you, lipgloss in his hand.

You don't know what to say to that. Why you have lipgloss is an easy reason. You where it to feel feminine on those types of days. Its color matches your lips and doesn't show up very much, put you can still paint your lips. You can still notice the slight gleam the gloss gives. And while it may not "fix" everything, though you really don't need to be fixed, it makes things better. Even for a little while.

But you can't tell Hunk that. You can't tell anyone that.

"Its my sister's." You say. The statement is true, but it doesn't answer what Hunk asks. "She gave it to me."

Hunk nods, thinking he understands now. "Your sister gave it to you so it's got sentimental value."

Well, that was the truth. Your sister had given it to you one day. The sneak had gotten on your computer and well, found out you where genderfluid. Camila had come into your room the desk day with lipgloss in her hand.

You had groaned and asked her,"Go awayy Camila!"

She came in anyways and said, "Lan- ...Lance. I want to talk to you."

Barely even a glance at her face and you could tell she was serious. You went quiet, and made room on your bed.

She sat down, seeming almost worried. "Lance, I..."

You had gestured for her to speak.

"Are you genderfluid?"

You still remember the absolute terror that came to you when she had first asked you that. You had started to cry, explaining furiously, rambling over and over that you weren't, when she spoke six simple words.

"Its okay, Lance. I support you." and Camila handed you the lipgloss.

It was something small, that day. Lipgloss wasn't that big and on its own didn't mean much.

But to you?

When you had your lipgloss you felt like you could do anything.

You nodded to Hunk, a small smile on your face. "Yeah. My sister gave it to me." You carefully didn't say, _My sister gave me confidence._

She may have actually given you enough confidence to tell someone else.

"But it means more then that." You say, quickly before you could stop yourself. Before you could lose confidence.

You're unsure if you spoke clear enough for Hunk to understand you. You both hope you did, and hope you don't.

Hunk hears. He tilts his head just slightly and asks,"Oh, really dude?"

Hunk glances to his hands and realizes he still has your lipgloss, and smiling sheepishly, hands it back.

Your hands gripped around the lipgloss, gripped around your confidence, around you bravery so tight it can't get away, you speak slow and careful, but sure.

"Yeah. She gave it to me when she found out I was genderfluid." Its simple, casual words, but you know it would change how Hunk sees you forever.

Hunk stares at you and gaps. He doesn't say a word.

You start to regret this. You loosen your grip on the lipgloss. You do not look at Hunk.

"You're- you're- Lance, you're... genderfluid?" Hunk asks, the disbelief easy to hear.

You do not say a word. You nod.

Something in Hunk snaps into place. He's casual now, comforting, almost sheepish. Hunk is himself. "Sorry, dude- wait can I still call you dude? I just didn't expect this because you're such a ladies man, bro- I- sorry."

The tension in your body breaks and you relax. You sigh every single fear out of your body because in that moment you know that everything will be alright. You start to laugh. Laugh at Hunk's awkwardness, and laugh out of pure joy, pure relief.

"Nah, Hunk, its fine. You can still call me dude or bro. You call everyone dude or bro, guy or not. You don't gotta make a exception for me." You smirk. "Though I am pretty exceptional."

Hunk laughs at your fake ego. "Thats good dude."

"As for the ladies man, firstly flirt is completely gender neutral, and have you ever seen my sister flirt? Its not just a guy thing, man." You explain.

Hunk smiles. "Got ya dude!"

Hunk remembers something. "Wait, Lance- er, dude, what name and pronouns do you use."

You smile. Wide. Its the second time you've ever been asked that and it still sounds like heaven's music.

"I'm still good ol' Lancey Lance. Also, I'm fine with any pronouns, and technically prefer they/them, but sense we're at the Garrison use he/him. 'Cause ya know, the Garrison are transphobic assholes."

Hunk frowns. "If any one tries to mess with you, dude..."

You put up a smile. "No one messes with cis guys. To them, I'm a cis guy. And I'm gonna let them believe that." Even if part of you hates hiding, hates lying.

Its better to be safe then sorry they always say.

Hunk is worried but he doesn't say another word.

Hunk understands, and even if its a small thing, like a tube of lipgloss, it makes it better.

Even for a little while.

 


	2. Three Sports Bras

You're reminded that Hunk is a angel walking among us. He comes inside, late at night, with a plastic bag an an anxiois look on his face. 

Making a joke, you point to the bag and go,"That isn't like a cut up dead body, right dude?" 

Its pretty obviously not, because no blood is seeping through, and you can see the multi-colored fabric through the semi-transparent plastic. Never the less, you wonder what it is. 

Hunk seems terrified at the idea. "Dude no! I'd never!" 

"Then why are you so anxious?" You ask, both curious and worried. 

Hunk rambles,"I just snuck out of the Garrison man! There's guards every where. I was afraid I was gonna get caught and get suspended! Or worse! Expelled! And man, I had to sneak back in too which was even worse! This better be worth it man." 

You move towards Hunk and the bag. "Hey, you're safe now right? And what's so important?" 

Hunk's mood changes in an instant. Instead of anxious, now he seems almost giddy. Hunk hands you the sack with a knowing, excited smile. "Open it dude." 

You take the bag, confused. You open it and pull out the fabric inside. 

You stare at the object. 

You can't believe Hunk got you something like this. 

You feel like you could cry. 

"Man..." You whisper, staring at the clothing in disbelief.

There was no way this was in front of you. 

You look at Hunk. "You- You got me sports bras?" 

You rub the stretchy blue cotton fabric between your fingers. Looking in the bag you find its not thd only one. Blue is the most plain. There's also a pink one, and a blue, pink, and white floral print. You wonder if Hunk got the pack on purpose, and if not, you should tell Hunk the irony. 

Hunk seems a little nervous, a little excited. "Do you like them? I wasn't sure about the colors so I choose the most feminine ones. I really hope they fit." 

Well pink is definitly a feminine color, and so is floral print. You decide not to tell him, to keep this bit of irony to yourself. 

As for seeing if they fit, you smirk at Hunk, getting an idea. "Hey Hunk, have you ever wanted to see a person in their bra before?" 

Hunk smiles. "What dude, are you gonna put on a lingerie fashion show for me?" 

You laugh, and hold up the blue sports bra. "I hardly think this counts as lingerie." 

It fits. 

Most of all, you think, later on when you and Hunk get a new member to your team, it works.


	3. Bare Skin and Empty Pockets

You where surronded by not-quite strangers, not including Hunk. You knew their names, the older guy was Takashi Shirogane, and then their was Keith, your rival, and Pidge Gunderson. 

Pidge wasn't the same kind of not-quite stranger. You knew him better then you knew Shiro and Keith, you'd admit that, but barely at all. Pidge didn't talk about himself, you didn't know about his family, and he mostly avoided the two of you so you didn't really know his personality either. You where friends, sure, but you where friends that didn't know anything about each other. 

And he didn't know anything about you.

And right now, you where flying a mysterious robotic blue lion through some sort of wormhole, and you had the feeling you where going to be stuck with Hunk and some not-quite strangers for a long time. 

You'd miss your mother, and Camila, and the rest of your family. 

You absent mindly rubbed your shouler, thumb going under the fabric of your shirt and touching bare skin. 

Your thumb was touching bare skin. 

Today was a guy day so you hadn't worn a sports bra. You didn't think you'd needed too. 

Now, looking off at the expanse of space, you wish you had. 

You would not panic. Not in front of the others who didn't know, didn't understand. Panicking in front of them and having to explain would just make things so much worse. 

At least you had your lipgloss right? 

Shoving your hands in your pockets, you realized you did not. 

You would not panic. 

That would just make it worse.


	4. Someone Kinda Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a little after the episode,"Taking Flight,"

"I'm a girl." 

That sentence keeps playing over and over and over in your mind. Pidge had said that hours ago, and had left to his- no, her own devices. But you couldn't get that sentence out of your head. 

Hunk looked over at you worried. "Bro are you okay? You've been staring into," Hunk gestures to the window,"Space, literally space, which is still weird to think about, for like, an hour man." 

Without thinking, you repeat the sentence on your mind to Hunk. "Pidge is a girl." 

Hunk is definitly confused by your own confusion. "Well, yeah, dude. I thought you'd be the least weird about it considering... well considering you." 

You don't know why your weird about this. You just are. You're confused.

"Its just, I dunno man." You look into your mind to try to find some sort of answer. You find ...something. "Its just kinda weird how everyone knew."

Hunk scratched his head. "I dunno man. I guess she just kinda had this feminine aura or something?" 

A thought comes to you. "Do, um, do I have a feminine aura?" 

Hunk blinks. He rubs the back of his head. "I dunno man, I've never thought about it." 

Hunk thinks. "I guess... You kinda do? You're like masculine and feminine and neutral all at once. Well, sometimes your more feminine, sometimes your more masculine... I dunno dude, it changes."

Hunk chuckles and smiles,"I guess that kinda fits for you, dude." 

You smile back. "Nah," You joke. "Doesn't fit me at all." 

Hunk chuckles. 

The previous topic comes back to your mind. In reality, it never really left. You're thinking, and you slip your hands in your pockets. 

You're reminded of the fact that you don't have your lipgloss with you. Never the less, you get an idea. 

You look at Hunk for answers,"Do you think I should come out to Pidge?" 

Hunk is taken a back. "Wait really? You sure about this?" 

You shrug. "If Pidge is a trans girl, then she'll have someone on the ship that kinda understands. We both know what its like to be not cis and I know what dysphoria feels like..." 

You shudder, running your hand over your chest, reminded of what's not there. 

"To want to be feminine despites your body." You clarify, frown on your face. 

"Plus, if Pidge wants to be more feminine, I've got two sisters. I can help." You shrug, smiling. 

Hunk smiles back. "That sounds like a good idea dude." 

\--

Thats why you find yourself pacing around Pidge's door. You want to knock, you know you need to knock, but you can't get yourself too because you don't have your lipgloss in your pocket, and you don't have bravery in your heart. 

"Lance?" You hear, and you nearly jump out of your own skin. 

You look down the hall and its Pidge, with some sort of a machine in your hand. 

"Pidge!" You screech, and jump away from her door. 

Your heart is pounding. You're not ready. You're not ready. 

"What are you doing at my door?" She asks. 

You can see it now, how much of a girl she is, despites the short hair and flat chest. Its casual, subtle, but sure. 

Pidge is sure of her gender. You are not. A thought comes to you. What if Pidge is cis? Your blood runs cold. 

"I- um..." You stutter out and put your hands in your pocket. 

Your lipgloss isn't there. 

None the less, you grit your teeth and force out, despites the heart pounding in your chest. 

"I want to talk to you. About um," There's no going back,"Gender stuff." 

Pidge frowns. She seems worried, maybe even angry. You don't see why, until you remember Pidge sees you as a cis guy. 

Pidge crosses your arms. "I'm a girl. What else do you want to know?" 

"Are you trans?" You ask fast. 

Pidge frowns. "What's it to you, Lance?" 

Pidge isn't taking any of your, to her a cis guy's, bullshit. You're proud of her, really. Because you know you could not. You're proud of her. 

"I-" You say, thinking of something to not come off as a jerk. 

You decide the truth. 

You take a deep, shakey breath, and the truth comes out. "Because I'm- I'm not cis." 

Pidge stares at you. Hesitantly, she adds. "I'm not either." 

You smile. "Cool. I'm..." You can't speak. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "A trans guy?" 

You shake your head, and say slowly. "Nonbinary. Genderfluid." 

"Oh." Pidge says. "That's cool. Demigirl fits me better, but I don't really see the point in saying that when telling them I'm a girl gets what I want. They understand it easier anyways. I'm trans too." 

You nod at her and smile. "We're both nonbinary." You say. 

Pidge smiles,"Yep! And both amab I'm guessing?" 

You smile at her. "Yeah. Pronouns? Name?" 

"She/her and they/them is fine with me. My name's actually Katie Holt, but you can still call me Pidge. Its my nickname." Pidge explains, and she seems happy. "You?"

You're smile seems stuck on your face. Of course it would be, with how well this is going. "I'm still Lance. They/them." 

After a second, you add,"Well, when we're around the others use he/him because I'm not out yet. Hunk knows." 

Pidge nods. 

You two are similar in a way. You understand each other. 

Its nice.


	5. An Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny bit of Klance in this chapter, so I'm sorry if you don't ship this. Its just a few of Lance's thoughts in two sentences.

You've been in space for a while. Its been nice, saving the universe, even if you've had to deal with Keith. It isn't really that bad, you and him. Sure, you fight still, and Keith is still annoyingly better at you in fighting and flying. But you got your lion first, and you can shoot while Keith cannot which makes up for it. 

Overall, you guys can get along well enough if the situation calls for it. 

Still doesn't mean you want to swim in the same pool at the same time as him. 

Keith looks grumpy as he walks in the elevator next to you. You're too tired to complain, then you notice the white shirt he's wearing. 

Keith never really stucked you as the kind of guy to be modest. Or perhaps, you always fantasized that he wasn't the type of guy to be modest, which is a thought you carefully avoid. 

Slightly disappointed and mostly confused, you asked,"Dude, why are you wearing a shirt to the pool?" 

Keith scowls at you and shifts his shirt subconsciously. He rubs a hand over the front of his chest and very much ignores your question. 

Its a subtle thing, what Keith does. You can't think of very many people who ever rub their hand over the front of their chest for any reason. And usually when they do, its because of whats there, or the lack of whats there. You ignore the urge to run your hand down your own flat chest. 

Its weird to think about, that Keith isn't quite as cis as you think he- he? is. Is he a trans guy? Trans girl? Nonbinary? There's no way for you to know. You're not good at figuring out those things when it comes to other people. 

The elevator turns off and the emergency lights turn on. You look at each other, tired mostly. You come up with an idea. Keith messes up and you both slip and fall. 

As you're falling, you notice the black spandex hugging tightly around Keith's waist and up to his?- his chest. This may not be your expertise, but you recognize it. Keith wears a binder. Of course the edgy guy would wear black. 

Before you get out, you offer your hand to Keith. He takes it, confused. 

You give him a shakey smile. "Lance. Genderfluid. They/them." You say. 

He looks at you with seemingly stars in his eyes. Keith understands. 

"Keith. Trans Man. He/him." 

Keith smiles back at you.


	6. A Dress

You both hated and loved the space mall.

There were so many cool things all around you, so many new cultures, so many aliens you don't even know the names of, and the adventurer in you wanted to learn everything about everything. You couldn't wait to come back. They even had an Earth Shop!

Just not a day like this.

Today was a feminine day, and today was a dysphoria day, and all around you where tons and tons of really pretty, feminine, amazing clothes that you really really wanted. Clothes that you really wanted because they where cute and feminine, but couldn't have because they where cute and feminine. You felt like you where being continuously slapped in the face.

God, what you'd give for some of those clothes

\--

"The Space Mall was amazing!" You cheer as you collapse on the couch in the living room? (you weren't quite sure what it was but thats the closest thing you could think of)

"Yeah, man." Hunk smiled as he sat next to you. "I can't believe we've got a cow."

"I knew aliens where taking cows!" Pidge says with much conviction.

Keith walked in with a plastic bag and sat down on the other side of you, choosing not to join the conversation. You squirmed slightly.

"Whats in the bag?" Pidge asked. "What did you get? Me and Lance bought a video game."

"And a cow." Keith pointed out.

"I didn't by a cow!" You yelled, defending yourself. "Kaltenecker happened to come free with purchase." You said, matter-of-factly.

Keith rolled his eyes, but, to your suprise, handed you the plastic bag.

"Uh...." You stared at him.

"What's in the bag?" asked Pidge again.

"Its for Lance," Keith said to Pidge, but it didn't really answer her question.

Keith turned to you and warned, "Don't take it out."

You raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. You turned back to the bag, and reached in.

Your fingers felt fabric.

You pulled open the bag a little bit wider. The fabric was a vibrant blue, and soft, and slightly stretchy.

You looked to Keith.

"What is this?" You asked, wonder in your voice.

Keith glanced at the others, then looked at you, raising his head. He didn't say anything.

You took hold of the fabric, it felt nice against your skin. You raised your arm to take it out.

Keith leaped forward, hands out stretched. "Don't!" He yelled, looking wildly between the others.

Pidge looked at Keith in suspicion. "What the quiznack is it?"

Hunk looked nervous.

You looked at Keith for any sort of hint or anything. You couldn't figure it out, but let go of the blue cloth anyways.

What could Keith have given you that the others couldn't see?

The fact that your mind was nearly always in the gutter made you toss the bag away from you as if it was a wild animal.

Face completely red, you screeched at Keith,"What the fuck dude! You didn't get me lingerie did you?"

Keith turned red and spluttered,"What- no- I- I wouldn't- I don't-"

"What other kind of clothes would you give me that you wouldn't want others to see?" You pointed out, crossing your arms.

You hoped you weren't still blushing.

"I- I don't-" Keith paused, trying to get his words together.

Cryptically, Keith said," _I_ don't care if they see it. _You_ care if they see it."

Suddenly, everything made sense.

Both Hunk and Pidge, who you had told that you where genderfluid, looked between you and Keith, asking for silent conformation. They had said, _"Does Keith know?"_

"They know." You say, speaking to everyone at once.

Hunk and Pidge looked to Keith, then you, while Keith looked between Hunk, Pidge, and you. They all seemed to get it.

"So, can I finally see what Keith gave me?" You asked, both tired and apprehensive.

Everyone nodded, waiting silently, tension hanging in the air.

You reached in to pull out the blue item of clothing.

You pulled it out, letting it hang from where you held it at the shoulders.

It was a simple dress, really. It was a shade of blue like a summer sky that you know would pop against your skin. It had short sleeves, and the skirt of the dress was short, it would only go to just above your knee, showing off your legs, and had a sort of drapped look too it that you loved. The dress was a-line, the waist unaccented.

The dress was simple, but beautiful. You loved it.

And you loved it even more because it was a dress. Because you had been wanting a dress sense you where a little kid. Sense before you even knew you weren't quite a boy.

And now here it was, thanks to Keith.

You gave Keith a small smile.

You smiled all the time, at the stupidest of things. It was one of your best qualities, you thought. Your Mamá always told you your smile could light up an entire room.

But this smile was different.

Firstly it was smaller. It wasn't as show-boaty, as confident, as dazzling. It was smaller. It was more sincere.

It's the smile you gave Camila when she gave you that lipgloss. It's the smile you gave Hunk whe he gave you those sports bras.

And its the smile you gave Keith.

Its just a dress. Its just an ally. Its just someone kinda like you. Its just three sports bras. Its just a question from someone who was trying to understand.

Its just lipgloss.

Its all small, little things. But the little things?

Thats what meant the world to you.

So you smiled at Keith, and hoped he understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter unless someone wants Lance to come out to the others. I really hope you guys enjoyed it!


	7. No Apology

You loved the dress Keith gave you. You loved the way the blue popped against your skin and brought out your eyes. You loved the feel of the skirt when you twirled around. You loved the way the dress felt like wings.

On girl days, on days when you just wanted to rip at your skin and your mind was screaming wrong _wrong **wrong** **WRONG**_ , you would wear your dress and you would feel better. Even for a little while.

And today was one if those days.

"Lance?" came a voice from your door, startling you.

Your first thought was, you are wearing a dress. You are wearing a dress and whoever it is could see.

You looked up and there was Shiro, god why'd it have to be Shiro, looking at you. Studying you. Shiro was looking you over with an expression you couldn't quite understand and the longer Shiro stood there, the longer he stayed quiet, the harder your heart pounded in your chest. Your heart was pounding so hard and so fast you where scared it was going to leap out of your chest nd run away.

"Lance." Shiro finally said. He was cross, you could tell, by the way he crossed his arms and stared down at you. Shiro was disappointed.

Shiro was disappointed at you for wearing a dress. You gulped and refused to react.

You are both quiet for a while. You do not say a word to Shiro and he doesn't say a word back. He doesn't elaborate, he doesn't tell you why he is disappointed, making you look inside yourself. Shiro is making you look at yourself and realise what you did wrong.

Shiro is trying to make you apoligize for wearing a dress.

Despites everything, despites your fear, despites your anxiety, despites your mind screaming at you _act like a cis guy pretend to be a cis guy nobody messes with cis guys_ you get angry.

You get angry at Shiro for making you apoligze for wearing a dress.

You get angry at the world for making you apoligize for _who you are._

"No." You say, planting you feet on the ground, holding your shoulders back and staring straight back up at Shiro.

"No." You repeat again. You tell Shiro, you tell the world,"I'm not going to apologize."

You don't have your lipgloss with you but at this point you don't fucking care. You don't need it anymore.

Shiro, despites everything you've ever seen of the man, fumbles.

"Lance," Shiro repeats again, more desperate, asking you again to realize what you did wrong.

But the thing is you didn't do anything wrong. You are being yourself, and if the world things its wrong, well then maybe the world is wrong, not you.

"No." You say again. "You can't make me apologize."

"Lance." Shiro says again and he sounds so tired. Good. "You shouldn't steal Allura's clothes. I don't know why you think that's okay... But really Lance, don't you think Allura would get upset about this? Please, be respectful."

You look at Shiro. He thinks, he thinks that this is some type of-? You clutch at your chest and laugh and laugh and laugh. Shiro isn't mad at you for wearing a dress. Shiro is mad at you for, seemingly, stealing Allura's dress. You carefully ignore the fact that now you don't know what Shiro will say once he finds out that this dress is yours. That you are wearing it for _you_.

Its an easy out, you realise, what Shiro offers you. You could easily hide the truth from Shiro, easily hide that your genderfluid. Shiro has given you a way out and you could take it. Part of you wants to.

But most of you is done apoligizing. You are done apologizing for that fact a tiny tub of lipgloss means so much to you, whether its in your hands or not because its always in your heart.

You are done apologizing and you are not going to go back.

You smile at Shiro. Its an easy smile, you where just laughing a bit ago. Your smile hides your fear and it shows your confidence.

"You think this is some kind of like, kink thing, dude?" You ask him. It couldn't be further from the truth.

Shiro doesn't say anything, but the way he looks ground with a bit of red to his cheeks is a good enough answer.

"Its my dress. It belongs to me." You say, putting your hands on your hips and your fingers against the fabric.

Shiro looks back up at you. You can read the how that forms on his lips even though it isn't spoken.

"Keith gave it to me." You say. "He found it at the Space Mall."

Shiro still looks confused.

You are scared but you are ready.

"I'm out to him." You further explain.

Shiro's eyes widen. It seems that everything has clicked into place. "You're- you're a trans woman!"

Well, not quite.

With a chuckle, you shake your head. "No. I'm genderfluid."

Shiro blinks, and smiles apologetically. "Oh, sorry. You mind explaining what that means?"

"Gladly." You say. You would gladly explain that people like you exist. "Genderfluid means that your gender changes. Sometimes I'ma boy, sometimes I'm a girl like today, sometimes I'm both, sometimes I'm neither. It just depends on the day, and it's different for each person."

"Oh." Shiro manages out. "I think I get it. What pronouns do you use? Do you have a different name?"

You'd never get tired of those questions. "They/them. My name's still Lance."

Shiro smiles and nods. He walks out the door.

A second later, Shiro beeps his head back in. "Lance, I'm really sorry for assuming, and thank you for trusting me with this."

You smile, and shrug, trying to hide your excitement of Shiro accepting you. "Sure thing."

Shiro leaves again.

And then comes back again.

He smiles, abashed. "Sorry, I forgot to do what I came here in the first place for. Team bonding exercise on the training deck." Shiro pauses, and looks you over. "You might want to change out of that dress if you don't want to come out to the others."

You follow after Shiro even with his little warning. He asks you about it.

You shrug,"I'm done hiding. I'm done apologizing for who I am."


	8. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a fairly good amount of Allurance in this. I, personally, don't ship Allurance that much, but as this is made to mostly follow the show and the scene with Allura happens before Shiro disappears and its still undeniable that Lance likes Allura, well... You get Allurance.

Allura was there when you walked into the training deck. In fact, nearly everyone is there, minus Coran. You didn't ask.

As soon as Allura sees you she looks you over. You're terrified of what she thinks, terrified in a way you weren't with Shiro or Keith or Pidge. Everyone who knows you can see how big of a crush you have on Allura, there's no denying it. Maybe that's the reason why you care so much about what she thinks. Why you care so much if she hates you.

A voice in your head whispers, _maybe its because of how she reminds you of Camila._ You ignore it.

A moments pass and Allura claps her hands together and smiles at you. "That really is a pretty dress, Lance! It looks great on you."

Your heart flutters. What you just heard came straight out of a fantasy, except its real. None the less, though you are ecstatic you are still very confused.

"What?" Allura asks with a cock of her head. Cute.

Everyone is looking at her. She asks,"Is there something weird about Lance wearing a dress? Are dresses not common on Earth?"

Pidge is the one to explain. "No, um, dresses are common on Earth just," she winces,"Sorry Lance, not for ...boys."

Allura frowns. "On Altea, there are a bit more women then men that wear dresses but there is nothing taboo about it. Is it not that way on Earth?"

Everyone nods there heads. An idea comes to you, and you decide to add in,

"Well good thing I'm not a boy!" You grin, hiding your nervousness.

Allura looks at you and her eyes go wide. "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you a girl then? Are you like Pidge?"

Of course she would assume that. Did Alteans even have something like nonbinary people? God, you hoped they did. You really really hoped they did.

"I'm not exactly a, um, girl either." You twiddle your thumbs.

Part of you regrets doing this. It would have saved you the fear, saved you the crushing anxiety of _what if things went wrong_. But a bigger part of you is glad you're doing this. You are proud of yourself, as selfish as it sounds. You are proud of yourself and the fact that you are able to do this. You are able to come out to Allura, come out to a person who means a lot to you, who you have no idea how she will react. You are proud, because a year ago you would never be able to do this. You are proud of yourself and you are sure that now you always will be.

"Oh! You are a _darogizan_ then?" Allura asks.

You look at her. She gets the message.

"Darogizan. Its an Altean word used for gender. It's a gender that doesn't align with human's "girl" or "boy" like the other two Altean genders. It is a bit difficult to explain using our shared language."

"The word I use is genderfluid. It means your gender changes on a constant basis."

"Ah! And you have changed your pronouns, yes? Do you use a different name?"

"Lance. They/them." You smiled.

You'd never get use to saying that.

\--

"I'm genderfluid. My gender changes."

"Ah! That's swell my bo- my friend! You go by a different name and pronouns now, if I am not mistake?"

You shook your head with a smile on your face. "Same name, different pronouns."

"Lance. They/them."

\--

"Lance, are you nonbinary?" Matt asked you one day.

You where suprised. "Yeah? How did you know?"

"You wear a dress sometimes, people use they/them pronouns for you. It's obvious for people who know what to looking for." Matt explains.

The statement makes you happier than you ever thought it would. People who know of what you are, are able to realize what you are. They can see what you are. They see you.

You smile at Matt,"Yeah. I'm genderfluid. Do you know what that means?"

Matt smiles,"Cool, cool. And yeah, I know what it means. A friend of mine came out to me as a demigirl. I've done my research."

You know who he's talking about.

"Paladins! To your lions!"

"See ya later Lance. My advice? Be proud of who you are."

You smile back at Matt as you jog out if the room.

"I already am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demigirl is Pidge. This was also mentioned in Pidge's chapter.


End file.
